This invention relates to an apparatus for rotating bottles, more particularly to an apparatus for rotating bottles each about its vertical axis for the identification of a defective bottle or for labelling operation while the bottles are being successively transferred from an inlet passage to an outlet passage as arranged on the peripheral portion of a circular turntable.
Throughout the specification and claims, the term "inward" refers to a direction toward the center of turntable, while by the term "outward" is meant a direction away from the same center.
During the above-mentioned transfer operation, it is required to rotate each of the bottles automatically and smoothly about its vertical axis and, moreover, to maintain the bottle in a specified position on the turntable, for example, for the detection of a defective bottle.